A Life of Crime
by Sass Wolf
Summary: [Cats] Mungojerrie gets an offer and a reputation, learning a bit about the underbelly of life as he goes.


**A Life of Crime**

**Chapter Warnings:** None in this one

**Rating:** PG thus far, but this will most definitely change for content in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, do you really think I'd ever let them out of my bedroom? (Read: I don't own them ::winks::)

**A/N: **As always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome! This is my first attempt at anything longer than a one-shot. If there's something you'd like to see in later chapters, let me know and I'll think about adding it.

oOoOoOo

**Prologue - New Recruit  
**

In the shadow of a train bench, a young tabby tom crouched with held breath. A few inches in front of his nose was a woman's hand. But the hand was of less interest to Mungojerrie than the gold bracelet that was looped around her wrist, tiny diamond chips throwing tantalizing glints of sunlight into his eyes. It was almost enough to make him drool. Biting his lip, the tom reached out with a careful paw.

_Ok, Mungo, you know 'ow to do this…justa fold clasp, nothin' you can't 'andle…_

One curved claw slid under the tiny gold clasp. Lips drawn back in a nervous snarl, Mungojerrie practically mewled impatience as he waited for the sound that would guarantee his snatch. _C'mon, you stupid bell…!_

The tri-tone notice bell suddenly chimed, and a magnified human voice began rattling off train numbers and destinations in a polite, fuzzy deadpan. Grabbing her bags, the woman stood from her seat and hurried off to catch her train…not noticing the slither of her bracelet leaving her wrist on the claw of a cat. A thrill of victory sparking through him, Mungojerrie put the chain into his mouth and scampered off, giggling madly.

He slipped into an alley behind the station, away from the bustle of humans. A seemingly random pile of crates stacked beside an abandoned dumpster was in fact a small network of dens that the tabby had been using for almost a year. Inside the skeletal shelter of dried and dusty wood was a lavish collection of comfort – if he did say so himself. Pillows, blankets, quilts…all traded for the goods he stole.

Sliding between the slats into the dim softness of his home, Mungojerrie wondered if he'd be able to talk Rattlescrap into giving him a few meals of shrimp and cream for this bracelet. The grey tom was usually good for that…

"Nicely done."

The low, growling purr almost gave the tabby an immediate heart attack, and he spun around. Hissing and bristling in shocked surprise, Mungojerrie spat at the ginger tom that was currently lounging on his favorite pillow. "'Oo the 'ell are you?"

The red tom smirked slowly. He looked only a little older than Mungo himself, but his body was visibly tough with muscle and he had an air of vicious maturity about him. "Ah, how rude of me to break in without introducing myself," he said. From the ease with which he wielded biting sarcasm, Mungojerrie had a feeling that this cat was often sarcastic…if not always so.

Eyeing him warily, the tabby said, "What do you want?"

Sliding gracefully to his feet, the other male slunk over to him, until they were nearly nose to nose. Mungojerrie could smell blood and catnip on his breath, and couldn't help but cringe away from the black-and-red face that taunted him with its smirk. "I, Mungojerrie, am here to proposition you."

The orange cat's expression changed a number of times in the next few moments. First there was confusion that the other cat knew his name – they'd obviously never met, nor had Mungo ever even seen the ginger tom before. Then there was vague anger on that subject – how dare this cat come in here and try to intimidate him like this? Finally, the word 'proposition' penetrated his brain, and his face went slack. Wait a minute…surely he didn't mean…?!

"Did you want some ice before your brain overheats?" the red male drawled, exhaling into his face. Mungojerrie shivered…the tom's breath was colder than a dead cat's nose!

All thought of the possible meaning of 'proposition' left his head immediately, replaced by the combination of fear and awe that came with this new revelation. "You're a—!"

"Magical cat," the tom said, cutting him off neatly but far from politely. Abruptly, he sank back into a sitting position, grinning and lashing his tail. "Apparently your brain's not as quick as your paws. No matter. It's simple, cat. You're a thief…a good one, I must admit, for a non-magical cat of your youth."

Mungojerrie's chest puffed out – he wasn't young! He'd grown out of kittenhood over two years before. But before he could say anything, the ginger cat once again interrupted him, this time before he could ever begin speaking. "Don't talk. As I was saying, I – and the name's Macavity, if you were still wondering – am collecting cats like yourselves. Thieves, killers…generally the underbelly of society." He smirked slyly. "Opening a business, shall we say. And trust me…I can offer you more for your goods than any associates you have now."

Still trying to process the whole situation, Mungojerrie rocked back on his heels, narrowing his eyes. "No offence, mate, but I trust a word you're tellin' me."

The other tom chuckled softly, eyes going dangerously half-lidded. "I never wanted you to trust me, Mungojerrie…I just want you to steal for me."

oOoOoOo

Though he almost expected to hear the steady drip of water, or at least catch a whiff of something putrid, Mungojerrie could detect neither of those things as he was led down a huge, stone-lined sewer pipe. The uneven stone beneath his feet was bone dry, and the only things he could smell were cat, dirt, and perhaps the remains of someone's dinner. A few feet in front of him was the swaggering rear end and lashing tail of the ginger tom.

"What is this place?" Mungojerrie asked cautiously.

"A half finished sewer system." Macavity threw a wicked smirk over his shoulder. "The human crew abandoned the project when the vandalism and 'hauntings' persisted..." He sounded extremely self-satisfied, and from the glint in his dark eyes, Mungojerrie had a feeling that it had been this cat alone that chased off any attempts of humans to finish their sewer. He swallowed the molten lump in his throat, refusing to dwell on what Macavity's lack of elaboration might be hinting at.

He gave a few nervous sidelong glances, catching random sightings of figures slipping into the shadows when he turned in their direction.

"Henchcats."

The lazy drawl made him glance towards the feline in front of him. "S'cuse me?"

"My henchcats," the red tom repeated, dismissive. "Pay them no mind, they've little more brains than sewer rats."

Having had a few personal run-ins with actual sewer rats, Mungojerrie was far from comforted, and awkwardly quickened his pace to come abreast with the other tom. A sharp side-shot glare made him fall back a step or two. The tabby began to wonder where his sanity had been vacationing when he'd agreed to follow this creepy male. It damnwell better have been somewhere nice…

Finally, before his nerves could get the better of him, they emerged from the dark pipe into a huge, dimly lit stone room. The lazy steadiness of the light and absence of smoke-scent immediately alerted Mungojerrie that it wasn't candles providing the glow. He glanced around, confused. The sight of small glowballs lining the walls, each no bigger than a cat's paw and pale off-white in colour, made his jaw drop. He was so awed by them that he barely noticed the other cats gathered in a rough half-circle on the other side of the room.

"Welcome back, boss," purred one of the toms as they approached. He was lounging on the shredded remains of a black beanbag-chair, which made a low grating noise when he rose from it. The half-grown hints of a gold mane added some color to his almost exclusively black body, as did the patches of tawny leopard marring his chest and wrists. He eyed Mungojerrie with unabashed interest, quirking a brow at the red tom. "New recruit, I hope? Care to be polite for once and introduce him?"

"Mungojerrie, meet the Rum Tum Tugger," Macavity said dryly.

"A pleasha," Mungojerrie said automatically, a little too puzzled to do or say anything else.

"Pleasure's all mine," Tugger replied, an irresistible grin curving his lips. He was about to say more when Macavity overrode him.

"Don't mind my cousin," he said blandly. "He's useless. Before he starts talking again, let me introduce you to the rest of my associates. The red queen over there is Bombalurina. The gold queen right beside her is her sister, Demeter. And the silver tom is my brother, Munkustrap."

Meeting eyes with each of them rather sheepishly, Mungojerrie nodded to each in turn as their names came up. The sight of two glamour cats in the service of a criminal privately stunned him, but he tried not to let that show on his face. Bombalurina's gaze was hard to keep, as it smoldered with a raw lust and possessiveness obviously directed at Macavity. Demeter was a little easier to lock eyes with, as she seemed cooler and kinder than her sibling. Last of all was Munkustrap, and glancing between the brothers, Mungojerrie wondered how they could be related at all. The tabby supposed there was a vague physical resemblance, but that was where the similarities ended. Sharply contrast to Macavity's lewd arrogance and cruel air, Munkustrap had a far more humble, noble pride about him.

"Nice to meet you all," he said, sounding cheerful enough but not daring to address them individually for fear that his cockney drawl would butcher their names.

"Munku and Tugger are partners in crime," Macavity continued, sauntering over to take the center of the small gathering, directly between the two queens. Bombalurina immediately smiled and crawled sensuously against the red tom's side. He, for the most part, ignored her but for a heated glance which halted her actions and left her pouting. "Demeter and her sister have been partners since Demi's last partner was...incapacitated." The tom smirked. "You're her new partner."

"I usually work by myself," Mungojerrie said, sounding somewhat defensive and trying hard not to think on the possible meaning of "incapacitated".

Macavity offered him a slow grin. "Ah, but partners are so much more effective...you'll see."

No more information seemed to be forthcoming. Unsure of what to do with himself, Mungojerrie wandered awkwardly over to where Demeter was curled neatly on a large pillow. At her half-smile and slight nod, he took a tentative seat alongside her, aware of her grey eyes examining him all the while. Macavity was paying some attention to Bombalurina now, much to her apparently delight -- she was purring something into his ear, and from the slowly growing smile on the male's face, Mungojerrie doubted that it was "have a nice day". Really not wanting to intrude on whatever _that_ was about, he glanced hopefully at his new partner, who gave him a genuinely amused smile. "Don't mind them...they're always like that. And apparently Macavity's manners extended only to introducing us, as I didn't catch your name."

"Mungojerrie," the tabby answered, feeling slightly more at ease. Lowering his voice, he said sheepishly, "Not to sound like a fool, but what am I supposed to be doin' with myself about now?"

Demeter chuckled. "Nothing at this hour. We're all pretty quiet during the day, and the boss really doesn't care what we do with ourselves until nightfall. That's when we go about most of our business. You'd usually find us sleeping about now, but we've been rather inactive lately..." Her eyes flickered to her sister and Macavity for a moment, and Mungojerrie was surprised to see a sort of painful envy flash across the queen's dark eyes before it vanished and her mouth quirked into a smile. "He's probably got something planned...he usually does when there's any long period of no rule breaking."

There was a moment's silence, then Demeter slid liquidly to her feet. "Boss." The ginger cat glanced over, obviously busy and apparently not very interested in being interrupted. "I'll take the new tom on a tour."

Macavity gave a half-snarl as though she should have known better than to bother him with that. Demeter waited silently, and finally he gave a dismissive wave. "You know the rules of partners, Demeter."

Demeter nodded once without a word, turning on her heel and making towards a pipe mouth marring one wall. Scrambling off the pillow, Mungojerrie hastily followed, waiting until they were well into this new pipe before speaking. "Wait up."

Slowing, the gold queen gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry..."

"What was...all that about?" Mungojerrie gave a vague backwards wave, not wanting to inquire too personally but still wanting to know what exactly he'd missed.

Taking a breath, Demeter glanced down, slowing her pace so he could keep up but continuing to walk nevertheless. "I suppose since the boss intends you to join us, I'd better educate you before experience does." She smirked wryly, and Mungojerrie remained silently, waiting for her to continue. After a few paces, she did. "For starters, Macavity's got a bit of a temper about him, so you'd best avoid him most of the time. Bombalurina might look like free game, but I suggest you keep your paws off my sister...not that I mind, but Macavity might." Her voice had softened somewhat, but after a moment's pause, she continued on a steadier note. "Tugger and Munku are pretty safe as toms go...they're good friends, always have been. Tugger's only a distant cousin of their's, but he's closer to Munku than even Macavity." She looked like she was going to say more on that subject, then instead started on a different vein.

"These are the dens," she said, tossing her head to their surroundings. Their pipe branched off into a number of smaller ones. "Yours will be next to mine...it's been emptied."

Hesitating midstep, Mungojerrie tentatively asked, "Your last partner...?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Demeter's voice was flat and dead, brooking no arguement. "Go ahead and get some sleep...I'll come wake you when the sun sets. Then we'll go out and see what you can do."


End file.
